A Present to Share
by elloitsstephaniee
Summary: [Oneshot][NaruSaku] A Present in dedication of Naruto's Birthday! Set when he's about 5 years old and the first time he meets Sakura! HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO! xD


YYPKH: Like ZOMG!!!

Keiko (My Character): What?

YYPKH: its Naruto's birthday!!!

Keiko: Like ZOMG!!

YYPKH: I know that's what I said!!

Naruto: (Comes in) Hi girls, what's up?

Keiko and me: (Glomps him) HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO!!

Naruto: Aw, thank you guys!!

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Naruto but I do own the plot of this story!!**

* * *

5 year old Naruto was sitting on the swing set watching the kids enviously. He watched as kids gave their friends gift and vice versa just for being a good friend. _'Lucky,'_ he thought; he wanted to know how it felt to be given a gift from a friend. Or at least to just have a friend; he was very lonely, everyone shunned him and he didn't know why. He grew up under the care of the third hokage and Iruka. But anyway, Naruto watched as the kids were called out by their parents and the kids running up to them; giving hugs to each other, but most importantly love. Something that Naruto was deprived for 5 years of his life so far. Naruto was so captivated in watching the kids that he didn't see Iruka standing beside him; that was until Iruka coughed and gave it away. Naruto turned to his caretaker, "Oh, Iruka-sensei!! I didn't see you there…"

Iruka chuckled and smiled at Naruto, "It's quite alright; so do you want to go get some ramen; my treat."

Naruto looked up at Iruka and smiled widely, "YEAH!!" he then got off the swing and followed Iruka to Ichiraku; he stalled a moment looking back at the families and with one last glance he ran to catch up with his sensei.

When they got there, the old man walked over to them, "Hello there, how may I serve you?"

Iruka smiled and said, "I'd like miso ramen please, and you Naruto?" he said as he turned his head to the younger boy sitting next to him.

"I want Miso too please!!"

The old man chuckled and said, "Alright then, two miso ramens coming right up!! And it's on the house."

"Really," Naruto said amazed, "But why?"

"Let's just say its part of your birthday gift alright?"

"Yeah, thanks old man!!"

"You're welcome Naruto," he then turned to his daughter, Ayame, and started helping to make the ramen.

When he left, Iruka turned to Naruto, "Hey, I've got something for you."

Naruto looked up at Iruka curiously, "You do? What is it?"

He pulled out an orange box with a blue ribbon on it; he gave it to Naruto, "Happy Birthday little buddy."

"Thanks Iruka-sensei," Naruto stared at the box; he knew Iruka would give him a present; he's done so every year so far. But, what he really wants is for someone else, someone other than his caretakers to give him a present. The old man was an exception, since he did the same for as long as he can remember so far; but that's as much as he really got. When the ramen came Naruto didn't feel really hungry anymore; the sadness overwhelmed him and took over his hunger.

Iruka noticed that Naruto wasn't eating and asked, "Hey Naruto; are you alright? You've barely touched your ramen."

Naruto looked up at him apologetically, "Yeah I'm fine, I'm just not hungry anymore… can I go?"

Iruka narrowed his eyes in concern and then he smiled gently at the little boy, "Sure thing, go ahead Naruto; I'll take your ramen to go and bring it to your apartment later on."

Naruto hopped off the stool, grabbed the present, and said, "Thank you Iruka-sensei; I'll see you later…"

Iruka watched as Naruto walked away from the stand sadly, _'Poor little guy; I hope he'll be alright…'_

* * *

Naruto walked on, present in his hands; he didn't notice how far he had gone until he noticed that he was standing in the middle of a deserted park. Naruto looked around and was about to go back until he saw a girl crying on one of the benches. She had short pink hair and wore a purple shirt, tan capris, and the blue ninja shoes; he couldn't see the color of her eyes since she was blocking them with her hands and if she wasn't, he couldn't see them from too far away. So, Naruto walked over to the girl, carefully, so that he won't make her run off, and stood in front of her; he stood there staring at her until he got tired of just standing there. He put the present on the bench, climbed on top of the bench, and sat on his knees in front of the girl, waiting for her to remove her arms from blocking his view of her eyes. He saw that her shoulders were shaking so he figured that she was crying, so he watched until she was ready to look up.

When he heard the girl's sniffling die down, he moved his head a bit more closer and watched as the girl put down her arms. He saw green eyes go wide in surprise after meeting his cerulean blue eyes. He pulled back his head and hesitantly asked, "Um… hi… I'm Uzumaki Naruto… um… are you okay?"

The girl looked down, her bangs falling on her eyes once more, "Um… I… uh…"

Naruto stared at the girl in front of him; he thought she was cute and he just had to know why a cute girl like her was crying, "Um… I'm sorry, but why were you crying?"

The girl looked back up at him, sniffed, and said, "T-They, they m-made f-f-fun of my f-f-forehead…"

"Who are they?"

"T-They're the m-m-meanie girls, A-Ami and h-h-her friends… t-they pick on m-me a lot because o-of m-my forehead… they s-s-say it's b-b-big…"

"Oh… hm…" he moved his head closer until it was about three inches away. He took his small hand and picked up her bangs from her face, "It doesn't look big… well… it does but that's only 'cause you hide it… I think it's cute…"

The girl blushed as Naruto removed his hand from her head, "A-ano… a-arigato… Naruto-kun… my name's H-Haruno Sakura…"

"Well hi Haruno Sakura!! It's very nice to meet you!!"

Sakura blushed at his hyper ness and turned her head away; that's when she caught a glimpse of the box next to her, "Ano, Naruto-kun…"

"Yeah Sakura-chan?"

"Is that you're box?" she pointed to the orange box beside her.

"Huh?" he turned to the side and gave her a shy grin, "Yeah, well… it is… it's from my sensei… you see, it's kind of my birthday today so…"

"Oh, it's your birthday today?"

"Yeah… uh… why?"

"Nothing," Sakura looked down and then looked back at him shyly, "W-Well… what's in it?"

"Uh… well… I didn't open it… yet… I think I will right now!!" he reached for the box and grabbed it. He pulled the ribbon off and opened the orange box to find an orange fox plushy inside; it had nine tails. "Wow, thank you Iruka-sensei!! I have to tell him that later!!"

"Wow… that's a nice present…"

"Yeah…" he looked up at Sakura, then back at the plushy, then at Sakura, "Why don't you have it?"

"W-What? But, it's your present!! I can't take it…"

"Sure you can!! Friends give other friends gifts and I want you to have mine!!"

"B-But I-"

Naruto pushed the plushy in her hands before she got another chance to complain, "Just take it, as a present for my new friend!!"

Sakura looked down at the plushy and then smiled at Naruto, "Arigato, Naruto-kun; demo, I don't have a present for you…"

"Aw, it's alright, I don't mind," he smiled at her and then looked at the sky, "We should go home now…"

Sakura looked at the sky as well, "Yeah, my mommy might get worried about me."

Naruto looked down sadly then cheerfully at her, "Yeah, come on; let's go now!!" So Naruto took Sakura's hand and led her out of the park.

Soon when they were out, Sakura looked at Naruto, "Well, I have to go this way; I'll see you tomorrow right?"

"Yeah, for sure!!"

"I still feel guilty for taking this and not giving you anything…"

"I said its okay!! I'll see you tomorrow okay Sakura-chan?"

She nodded; "Okay…" then she had an idea, "Okay Naruto-kun!! I'll see you tomorrow!!" She gave him a kiss on the cheek and ran off to her house.

Naruto stood there touching where she had kissed him before walking back to his apartment. He opened the door and walked inside; he sat on his bed just staring into space; he didn't realize how much time had passed until he heard a knock at the door. He snapped out of his daze and got up to answer it; he opened the door to find Sakura there with her hands behind her back; "Oh, hi Sakura-chan; why are you here?"

"I have something to give to you silly!!"

"What, but I told you it's alright!! You didn't have to…"

"I wanted to!!" She took out a box with another box on top, "Happy birthday Naruto-kun!!"

Naruto smiled at her and let her come in; she set the box on the floor and they both sat there, one watching the other open the boxes given to him. He opened the first box and saw a cupcake inside with a candle and in tiny letters it said, 'Happy Birthday!' He grinned his big grin and said, "Arigato Sakura-chan!!"

"You're welcome Naruto-kun!!"

He opened the second box and saw a hat; but not just any hat, it was a nighty hat. It took the shape of a seal with two of the teeth sticking out from the hole where the head is supposed to go, "Wow, arigato Sakura-chan!! I like it a lot!!" he put it on and pretended to go to sleep, "Good night Sakura-chan…"

Sakura giggled as she pushed Naruto back up, "Silly, wake up!!"

"Huh, oh hi Sakura-chan!!"

Sakura laughed as she hugged Naruto, "Happy Birthday Naruto-kun," she looked at the time and stood up, "Well, I have to go now; my mommy wants me back home now so I'll see you tomorrow I guess."

Naruto smiled, "You betcha!! Bye Sakura-chan!!"

Sakura walked out and said, "Bye Naruto-kun!!"

* * *

Naruto woke up in the middle of the night; _'that was the first time I had ever met Sakura-chan,' _he looked at the supposedly sleeping woman next to him. He took off the hat he wore after all those years and a smile crept up onto his face. He carefully got out of bed and walked to his son's room; he kneeled down next to him and placed the sleeping hat on the boy's head. He stood up and when he turned he left back to his room. When he lied back down, he came face to face with the green eyes of his wife; "Oh, hey Sakura-chan," he whispered.

Said woman smiled at her husband, "I can't believe you still have that hat after all these years… What were you doing with that thing anyway?"

"I just thought I'd pass it down to our son."

"You are unbelievable."

"And how's that? I don't see why a man can't keep the gifts that he is given by his wife," he put his arms around her.

She giggled, "But after all these years? I wouldn't have been surprised if you threw that one away and replaced it with a bigger one."

"You know I'd never replace the one you gave me."

"How is that any difference though?"

"You gave it to me and it's the second most precious thing I'd ever need to keep."

"And what's your first most precious thing?"

"She's lying in my arms right now."

"You know, you are the most surprising, yet sweetest man I have ever met."

"I know… but then again, I'm just full of surprises and sweeter than candy and you know that."

"Yeah, that's what I love about you."

"And I love you back a million times more," he pulled her into a passionate kiss and when they pulled away they slept peacefully in each other's arms for the rest of the night.

* * *

YYPKH: So, what did you think? I know it was a crappy ending.

Keiko: I thought it was cute… but yes I do agree, it was a crappy ending.

YYPKH: Oh shut up you!! I had nothing better to think of!!

Keiko: …

YYPKH: Gosh, stop pressuring me!!

Keiko: I didn't say anything…

YYPKH: Fine, be that way…

Keiko: Right… anyway, I hope you review!!

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO**

**Or rather**

**HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY NARUTO**

Since I'm about a few minutes late, I'll just say that instead!!

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


End file.
